


It should have been me.

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Protect Saihara, Spoilers for V3 up to Chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Saihara angsting over the killing game.





	

It should have been you. That's all you can think when you see her dragged away by the chain. You wish you were closer, you wish you were faster, and you wish you could save her... but she's out of reach now.

You see her dangle... dead from the movement. You know the science behind it, the constant movement applying pressure to her neck.. but it doesn't make it better. Then you watch her be crushed.. how horribly unnecessary... not even a body to bury.

W-why him? The one who led you to where you were now. The one who gave you the strength to press forward.. why was he being executed? It should have been you.

At least his death was less painful than hers... apparently he died from his sickness while being executed. He didn't feel the pain of reentry.. but he got to see the stars.. at least that is something. But with him dead, your resolve has been completely strengthened. You WILL won this game, and escape. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK MY SOUL WHY DID KAITO DIE!? Insert angery scream.


End file.
